Active Matrix/Organic Light Emitting Diode (which is simply referred to as AMOLED) display has many advantages, such as fast response, high contrast, thin and convenient, broad operational range, etc., becoming a new star in display industry. As the current AMOLED display commonly used low-temperature polysilicon (which is simply referred to as LTPS) substrate has complex processes, high cost, difficult to make large size panel and other restrictions, metal oxide thin film transistor (which is simply referred to as TFT) substrate has become a focus on the direction of the study and production of AMOLED.
The bottom emitting type AMOLED display includes an array substrate having a color filter layer and an OLED display structure, the OLED display device needs to be able to produce white light upon irradiation by an excitation light source of ultraviolet light, and then the color filter substrate is irradiated, which causes the AMOLED display to display images of different colors. When ultraviolet light is used as the excitation light source, the ultraviolet light is directly irradiated on TFTs. Because of the poor light stability of the metal oxide TFTs, the output/transfer ability, reliability and other properties of the metal oxide TFTs are adversely affected after being irradiated by light. In particular, the wavelength of ultraviolet light is short, then the characteristic drift of TFT is significant after the TFT is irradiated by ultraviolet light, while the on-off ration gets smaller and the leakage current increases, which directly affect the display performance of the display product.